Percy Jackson and the Missing Trident
by Little bundle of power
Summary: A new demigod turns up and camp half blood however she is the most powerful demigod of them all because of her father. But what will happen when she is accused of stealing something from one of the big three but which one.Sorry No Annabeth in this stoy


Rating:

K+

Summary: A new demigod turns up and camp half blood however she is the most powerful demigod of them all because of her father. But what will happen when she is accused of stealing something from one of the big three but which one. (Sorry No Annabeth in this story)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Percy Jackson

Pairings:  Percy X Zandy (Ocr) (not cousins in this story) Grover X Clover (Ocr)( Both protectors)

Third person POV

"Run come on the things coming."

"What is that thing?"

"Watch out," Zandy exclaimed, as their car flew over head. They dropped to the floor so they didn't get hit from the flying car, as soon as the car hit the ground the set off running again. In the distance they saw two boys walking towards the gate, the carried on running because they heard the monster close behind them.

Percy's POV

"What was that?" Grover asked after the heard a roar that was in the distance.

"I don't kno..." Me and Grover were not far away from the gate, when two bodies crashed into us and one stopped next to us. The bodies slowly got up from on top of us so we could get up, we were

* * *

about to start talking when we all heard an almighty roar, we all turned round to see a huge Minotaur charging towards us. We all started to run through the gate, when suddenly one of the girls stopped to look at a scared woman who I guessed was her mother.

"Go your safe on that side of the gate!" she said

"NO! I'm not leaving you"

"You're meant too. You have to, please just go I'll be ok!"As soon as she said this the Minotaur grabbed her.

"Mom!" The girl shouted running towards the Minotaur

"Zandy, stop!" the other girl exclaimed.

Me and Grover looked at each and nodded we both ran out to try and help Zandy. We both saw Zandy suddenly have a sword and was trying to kill the Minotaur. We both were going to run and help when we heard Zandy's mum scream and she was gone disappeared. We started running again when the Minotaur charged at Zandy who was stood in front of a tree. As the Minotaur neared Zandy she dived out of the way and the Minotaur's horn got stuck in the tree.

"Hey, she's using the same tactics as you did when you first came here."

The Minotaur got free but left half of its horn behind as it fell back, seeing this Zandy ran and got the horn out of the tree and turned round to stab the Minotaur in the chest instantly killing it. Me and Grover came up behind her when she started to sway.

"Are you ok?" I asked when she was falling back, when I saw her falling back I caught her the same way Grover did for me.

"Zandy!" the other girl shouted as she came to a stop in front of us.

Three days later

Zandy's POV

I woke up a little groggy and looked around, as soon as I did these pain flared up my shoulder and neck.

"Zandy you ok?" Clover asked a bit worried.

"Yeah" I said looking round "Where am I?"

"The infirmary. Zandy what do you remember?"

"Everything," I said sadly

"Zandy I'm so sorry it was my job to protect you both but I failed. "

I cut her off, "No you did you job brilliantly it was my fault."

We both looked at each other and smiled.

"Well the newbie is awake."

I looked round and saw two boys; one was a Styr like Clover and the other had eyes blue-green eyes that reminded you of the sea.

"Hey" the blue-green eyed one said "I'm Percy, Percy Jackson and this is Grover" he pointed to the Styr.

"Hey I'm Zandy and this is Clover." I said smiling.

"Want us to show you around."

"Thanks I'd like that."

I got up slowly because of my shoulder, while Clover was giving me a worried look. Once I got up me, Clover, Percy and Grover walked out of the infirmary.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood" They all said together earning a laugh from me and a glare from each other.

We set of walking again, when I stopped they all looked at me then they heard the archers let their arrows go. I started to walk again and they looked at me like I'd grown another head.

"What?"

Clover said, "You how did you know they were going to shoot?"

"When I came out here I saw them get their arrows, so I knew they were getting ready to shoot," I explained.

"Girl you're the best!" Grover said putting his arm round my shoulders.

"Thanks."

Clover came round and said to me, "Come on we haven't got all day," we all started to laugh.

Percy walked in front and said "Come on you need to see someone." He then went to me side and whispered something to Clover, but I gasped when I heard it like he was talking directly to me.

"What, what's wrong?"Clover shouted.

"Nothing it's just I heard what Percy whispered to you."

Grover the said, "Oh really, what did he say?"

"Do I know who Chiron is?"

"Do you?" they all said to me.

"Yeah, he's Mr. Brunner."

The nodded to me then we carried on walking towards the beach, that's when I saw a big group of centaurs running like there was no tomorrow. One of them broke off and said quietly "Chiron,"

we all started to run down to speak with Chiron.

"Chiron" we all said he looked at me confused.

"How do you know my name?"

"I don't know I just know?"

"Hmm."

"Could it have something to do with her dad?"

"I don't know? Who is your Father?"

"Zeus"

"WHAT?"

"I knew it," We all looked at Chiron.

"How," they said.

"You have his eyes," I smiled.

"But," I watched him as he circled.

"There is something different about you; your aura seems a little off"

"Oh, I thought it was life threaten."

"No I don't think its life threatening but I don't know what it is."

"I do,"

"Well, what is it?"

"I can harness most of the big three's powers."

"Whoa, Chiron and you said Percy was powerful"

The dinner bell rang and Clover and Grover said while jumping up and down "Chiron can we go, because we are hungry."

Chiron nodded his head and Clover and Grover were off like a rocket, leaving me and Percy laughing at them while walking the way they went.

When me and Percy got there everyone stared at us.

"Percy?"

"Yeah."

"Who is you dad?"

"Poseidon."

"Thank god," he looked at me weirdly.

"I'm not the only one born from one of the big three, "I explained.

"Yeah I know how that feels," we both laughed

"Oh look Sea-weed brain has got a new friend," we turned round and we saw Aphrodite's children.

"Yeah, well at least I don't hang around with me sisters all the time."

They all stormed off while flicking their hair. As soon as they left Grover and Clover came back with two massive plates full of food. Me and Percy just laughed and we were stealing pieces of food of their plates.

After dinner Percy, Clover and Grover all showed me the training ground and where my cabin was.

I went and got changed and I came back wearing a golden piece of armour that shone in the sun. They all started and my armour and I smiled and ran back inside the cabin then came back with a box with _Percy_ written on it.

"Here."

Percy opened the box and he found it was armour similar to mine but it was silver instead of gold.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Read the note on the top."

"This is from my father"

"Yeah, you don't expect me to get this armour from my dad and you not get any armour of yours."

"Thanks dad," He whispered and I smiled.

"Come top demigods," Grover said smirking "Time to play capture the flag."

Once we got to the training field everyone was on their getting ready to start when they saw me and Percy wearing Gold and Silver armour. I heard people start whispering about us, we carried on walking towards Chiron. As soon as we reached Chiron he looked as us and said

"Where did you get those from?"

"Our dads" we said together.

Luke then shouted "Zandy who's your dad?"

I looked at Chiron and he nodded.

"Well" everyone said

"Zeus"

"Yeah right who really"

"It's true her father it Zeus and she can harness most of the big three's powers." Chiron said

I found the other teams flag but Percy was guarding it, so I dived into the creek and swam up behind him and elbowed him in the shoulder, then I lifted the flag above me head and my team started to cheer my name. After the game everyone went to the bonfire and were having fun while me, Clover, Grover and Percy were just talking, when the bonfire sudden got larger and Hades burst out and let some Hellhounds loose. Everyone started to scream and run when he shouted

"Zandy Jones come out now" I looked at Percy and he was looking at me.

"Come on, come on out I won't hurt you."

Chiron came and stood in front of me.

"Zandy, give me the Trident like a good girl" Percy was glaring at me and Chiron said to him

"Percy, PERCY! Zandy didn't steal it," Percy gave me an apologetic look.

"Be a good girl and come out and I will let your mother go."

After hearing this I ran past Chiron and ran at Hades and I created a small lightning bolt similar to my dad and pointed it at him.

It finally clicked "You, you sent the Minotaur after us!"

"Well, your smarter than I thought and Yes I did send the Minotaur after you"

"No"

"Yes. Oh hello Percy, long time no see" I turned round and saw Percy stood behind me with riptide in his hand.

"Hmm"

"Bring me the trident in 15 days" Then he disappeared with the Hellhounds following him.

Clover and Grover ran to me to see if I was ok and then Chiron came and said I was not allowed to go after Hades, however as soon as he left Percy and Grover said they would help me because they had all ready been there when saving Percy's mum and Clover said she was coming because she was my protector. So we agreed to save my mum. We all went to our cabins to some rest and get ready for our grand adventure.

I woke up in the morning and I found a familiar looking shield and box with an envelope saying '_Map to find Persephone's Pearl'_ and note on top and it said '_If you want to get to the underworld then you will need to find Persephone's pearls. The first pearl is shown on the map find all 4 pearls then it will show you were Hades's lair is. And I think you will need more protection so take my favourite shield. Inside the box are a pair of flying shoes I thought you might need them too_

_From Luke_

_P.S When you put the shield on make sure the people around take a step back because the shield snaps open really fast._

Once I read the note I put the shield and shoe box in my bag. After I packed everything I needed for the journey I walked out of my cabin and met with Clover then we went to meet the guys at Percy's place. It was still dark so we had to be quiet so we crept around the cabins and walked through the forest until we reached Percy's placed. We walked out of the forest and met with Percy and Grover then we were off into the night, to go save my mum.

R&R

I will try and update soon


End file.
